If I Catch You
by Iland Girl
Summary: He's hunted down the world's greatest criminal, something his mentor could not do. What happens when he gets a caregiver to help the team cope as they rebuild the SPK though? Has Near met is match? Better yet, can he catch her? Near x OC
1. Chapter 1: And So It Begins!

**Hey yall! **

**So I was getting all prepped to write the awesomeliscious Death Note story (currently seven thousand words and climbing!) when I thought for a moment and wondered:**

**Have I ever written a cute story?**

**I mean, I've written dramatic and emotional stories for a very long time, getting better and better at it too! Woot! But seriously, have you guys read stories like Firefly Nights, stories like that that are only fifteen chapters, light, comical, and fun? I love those cute little stories so much!**

**So yeah, I figured it's about high time I did a story like that! And who better to use than our beloved sheep? With my Backasswards ways of thinking, I'll be so pro it'll blow you away!  
><strong>

**I think real sheep are adorable, in fact I think the next animal born on my farm will be named Near! Or Nate, oh maybe River too haha. Lol maybe not, my Aunt would give me a funny look then. **

**Okay, so you're probably wondering what's gunna happen with the story right? So since this is a light story that's pretty much only gunna be between 10/15 chapters, I figured you guys should know the rundown. **

**This chapter SUCKS. I swear, writing it was fun, reading it over was boring. Bear with me, I know. This is the ONLY chapter you will hear this amount of description, just to get it right the F out of my way! Normally I don't write this much detail on a room, but I got a little carried away and didn't want to press the backspace for like twenty seconds. **

**So the genre is Friendship/Romance, but it's also gunna be funny and have a lot to do with Near learning what normal people do. The rating will stay T, just because my characters usually have a bad mouth (as do I) and not to mention I _might_ put something like a lemon or whatever at the _VERY END_ in like an epilogue or something, but really there will be very little (if at all) kissing scenes as well...IDK, still studying Near and seeing how much of a martian he is. Depends on whether the Mothership is debating to beam him up there with L...**

**Ahem, anyway. **

**Ignoring my weirdness...  
><strong>

**So if you are wondering, this is set about six months (to a year...thinking up dates as I write) _after_ Light Yagami dies. I would normally let you figure it out... but since Near hasn't gone through puberty yet I think you should know since my character perceives him as a kid. **

**Hmmm, there won't be a lot of talk on anything deep, buuuut I am thinking about having one arc that's kinda deep, though it may be a little too much for my OC, thinking strongly about her character here since she's...very outside the box...yeah...**

**Anyway, I hope you like it!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~"~If I Catch You<strong>**~"~**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Opening Theme ~ <strong>"Keep Holding On" **- Avril Lavigne  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1:<strong> And So It Begins!_

* * *

><p><em>"Coming together is a beginning; keeping together is progress; working together is success."<em>

_- Henry Ford_

* * *

><p>"I must say I am liking your background check, Miss. Belle."<p>

The blush on my cheeks deepens a little bit when the older man says that.

"Well, I got it all from experience." I say bashfully, trying not to over or underplay this role.

The man looks down, reading parts of my file that I had scrapped up a few days ago.

"It appears that one hundred percent of all the children you babysit are completely satisfied and enjoy your company, not to mention parents say you are a doll."

Well you don't babysit for Angelina Jolie and get nothing out of it. She had been a draw of luck really, her regular sitter happened to be a friend of a friend of a friend of mine that was sick and it was an emergency. Apparently the kids _adored _her so much they didn't like anybody else, so when she heard I was pretty good, she gave me an offer I couldn't refuse.

They didn't mind me though... eh heh.

"Well, thanks! I personally don't think there's any kid in the world who I can't get a handle of sir!" I said cheerfully. The man looked at me with a raised brow, as if taunting me.

"_Any _child?"

"Yup!" I answer confidently.

He stands up suddenly, and for a second I lean away in slight intimidation. Then he motions with his arm for me to follow as he heads to his door. I scurry after him shortly after.

"You do realize this job will be confidential, you will not be permitted to leave except on Saturdays and Sundays, and no one can know about anything that occurs inside this building unless we give you clearance." He states it more than asks, so I stand up straight and puff my cheeks out, giving him a salute I reply.

"Yes sir! I realized that before from the E-mail I received. Do worry not, it will not be a hindrance nor shall I be to others!"

He smirks at my cheeky grin, but all I can think of is why he doesn't look like he believes me. We reach the elevator and begin our ascent.

"Hmm, well you see this is a special case. You will be taking care of a boy, he will need to be fed and his room cleaned, along with anything else he may ask of you. Also, it is required that you make three square meals for myself and the other two constantly active members from Monday to Saturday's lunchtime. Not to mention we may give you spare tasks as a few members live in the building as well."

Hm, well it's a good thing I know how to cook! Actually it's pretty fun learning new recipes, I just hope I can get what everybody likes down pat quickly...And as for this boy, I doubt it'll be trouble.

I mean, it's one kid, right?

The elevator opens, and we walk down a very short hall to a door with a sign above it that reads '_Monitoring Room'_. The man stops in front of the door, blocking my entrance. He points upwards and I follow the gesture.

"As you could see from the outside, this is a rather large building. There are many rooms you will not be allowed to enter at all, these rooms will have a red rectangle hanging above them." Seeing the object, I looked back down towards the man. Crap what's his name? I can't remember.

R-something. Reminded me a sleep...

Rrrr...rrreeeehhhhh...Restion...?...Rrrrreeessssstttt_er?_

"Uh, okay Rester."

"Commander Rester. Anyway, there are a lot of rooms that you can enter as well, they will have a green block above the door. There are also some rooms that will vary on whether you should enter or not. They will have a green and red block. The opposing block will be covered depending on whether you can enter or not."

I nod quickly, suddenly anxious because I have an odd feeling the boy is somewhere nearby. Why else bring me to this room?

To my surprise the red block above the door is covered, a green one taking it's place. Rester gives me a smile, and I bashfully smile back.

"Ready?"

"I was born ready sir!"

Then the door opens. I'm greeted with a bright shine from multiple screens and hanging lights that are actually dim compared to the monitors. There are three sections of monitors, the middle having a large table in the middle with only a single chair. Then there were also stairs leading up to a balcony behind me, but I can't see what's there so I let it slip my mind for now.

A woman is sitting at a computer, busily typing away. She has the same hair color as Commander Rester, bleach blonde, but otherwise I can't make anything out of her. There's a man sitting on the way across from her, also busying himself, I can see his deep blue eyes though. Along with jet black hair.

However, the most interesting person in the entire room isn't wearing a business suit, nor does he look very important. Perhaps it is because he's dressed as a lazy boy is what makes him stand out more.

There's a boy -I think it's a boy judging by his figure- sitting on that lone chair I said that was sitting at that table earlier. He's not looking at us, but I got a side profile of him as he stacked dice on the table.

Everything about him screams _CLEAN_, especially his white hair and pale skin, along with a white button down shirt and light blue jeans.

An albino?

Huh, wha'dya know?

I look up to Rester, who nods at my unasked question, before I venture over to this boy. He doesn't look older than thirteen to me, even with one leg folded to his chest and the other not, his feet do not touch the ground. He can't be over five feet tall, more than half a foot shorter than myself really, but he looked kind of skinny even for a growing boy.

I'll fix that soon enough.

He doesn't look at me as I stop next to the table, actually he doesn't even acknowledge my existence as he continues to stack his dice into a tower.

"What is it." His voice is so flat, it sounds androgynous to me too. I smile a little, but do not wave in fear of hitting the dice and sending them flying.

"Hey, I'm Jaeliana Belle, oh but you can just call me whatever nickname you want. I'll be caregiver for now on, how's that sound?"

I try to talk with a smile and not sound like one of those retarded wannabe home wreckers, but the kid's so cute that I can't help but let it seep through at some point. Gosh I hope he doesn't realize that.

His hand hesitates in mid-reach to his dice building, and instead puts it down. Then the same hand found his index twirling a lock of his snowy white hair. He doesn't look at me, instead looks over my shoulder at Rester and says in a very flat tone.

"Caregiver?" Wow somebody's Mister Grumpy, I wonder how hard his shell's gunna be to crack.

"Yes, the last one quit a few weeks ago. It's taken so long to find a new caregiver for you that we decided Ms. Belle would be the perfect candidate."

Gee, he makes it sound like I was second picks.

Ah well, beggars can't be choosers.

"I see." Then, he doesn't even look at me, just let's go of that lock of hair and continues on with his dice. "Well Ms. Belle, I hope you find your stay here comfortable. Please, if you have any requests, just ask Commander Rester, he will hopefully be able to assist you."

Huh? Since when is the shrimp the one calling the shots?

"Anna," I say, since he wasn't going to give me a nickname. "It's Anna to you...uh..."

"Call me Near."

Near? Like, distance? Aw shucks I had so many jokes I couldn't say anymore just because of his name. He was kind of annoying, not once would he directly look at me, but that wasn't something new either though. I took care of this one boy for four months while his parents were on a business trip, it took him three days before he'd look me in the eye. He eventually came around and now I'm on his parent's list of candidates to come back.

Heh heh, ranked number one of course.

"Jaeliana, please come with me." I turn, looking at Rester, but before I can say anything he begins to depart the room. I follow, but after sneaking one last glimpse at Near.

He's still stacking his dice, but his eyes have slid over in my direction, watching me walk briskly to the door as I look over my shoulder at him. Once he notices my gaze catching his, he looks away. Before I turn around again, I catch his hands halt what they are doing, now his left hand going into his hair and twirling a lock.

The door shuts behind me, and I look at Rester with curiosity. He doesn't say anything as we get back into the elevator. Only after he punches a number in and the doors close does he speak at all.

"Still think you can handle this?" Rester remarks.

"Of course Commander, a few days around here and I'll have him singing like my Mama's canary!" I said, cutting into a southern accent with that one, grinning from ear to ear.

Rester gives me a look.

"Nah, just kiddin', my Ma doesn't have a canary." Then I look to the numbers as we continue to climb. "But honestly, I can handle it, I can't make him like me though, nor would I want that, so let's just see where the pieces fall first before calling a play."

The doors open, and Rester walks out. Down a small hallway with, once again, only one door. I blink in surprise, not sure why all these floors have on one room. He stops in front of the door and hands me a key card.

"Don't lose that, you only get one." Rester says. "As the Caregiver, you will have this whole room to yourself, but that means that it must stay clean." I nod, getting excited when I found out this whole floor was my own.

"On your bed will be everything you need including a timetable, map of the building, and your luggage."

I open the door.

_Oh dear God._

"Please enjoy your stay. If you need anything, my number is written next to your phone."

I don't really hear him, but nod anyway as I enter my room.

Maybe you don't want to hear about it, but too damn bad, this is way too luxurious to pass up.

I shut the door and look around. Right next to me is a small table, I set my card down on it and kick off my shoes as well. The whole area is an open concept, most of the outer walls being glass, with a few random walls to separate the rooms off from each other. To my right is a sitting area with a white leather couch and a soft looking rug below it. A deep chocolate colored coffee table in front of it.

Ahead of that is a wall with a massive flat screen and shelves surrounding that. To my left is a large kitchenette with every single tool imaginable, along with a three door silver refrigerator, and a silver freezer, both sat against the same wall as the door I had just came from. In front of that is a rectangular table with four chairs, and then a wall with a fireplace hanging from it. I venture in further, and find that the bed is so wide that if you push two king sized beds together it still wouldn't do the thing 's a bathroom between the wall with the fireplace and the bedroom, but there is only two doors in the whole place. The bathroom door, and the entry door to the suite.

In the back right corner I find a bar, along with a small study with plenty of books on shelves. There's a small wall separating it from the bar, and the bar is separated from the bar by a wall from the bedroom. All the walls are white, the ceiling, leather couch, and bed is too. The rest of the furniture is that dark chocolate color, the kitchen a black marble design, the floor is oak, but not dark. A few light greens hang around the place, and combined with the green and reds of the tiger lilies it makes the room look rather balanced in my eyes.

Then I turn to the end of the wall, seeing multiple gadgets there. One is a thermostat, another is an emergency help button with a small amount of glass film covering it, and then two more. One simply has On and Off on it, while the other has little waves.

I turn the On button.

The floor rumbles and I squeak in surprise while I turn around.

It separates and reveals a Jacuzzi.

Mama...

I think I died and went to Heaven.

Around the Jacuzzi are four square wooden pots with plants in them, probably to let me know where the thing is.

This. Place. Rocks!

I flip onto the bed, trying my hardest to roll from one side to the next, giggling when I get too busy to remember which way is what. Finally, I stop when I hit something underneath me. Pulling it out, I find it is a timetable sheet, much like Rester said.

Sweet jiblets, I'm going to be making that jacuzzi work!

After reading over the timetable sheet, after looking at the OFF LIMITS zones, after stripping down in the bathroom, I'm exhausted. I crawl into the bed, ready to collapse into dreamland for a little while.

Dude...

This bed is _so_ comfy.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ending Theme<strong>__** -** "All Your Life" __** - The Band Perry**_

* * *

><p><strong>Hey! Hope you liked it! Rate and Review! Helpful critics always welcomed!<strong>

_**Cheers~!**_

_**Kiwi~chan**_


	2. Chapter 2: Day in the Life

**Hey yall! **

**Thanks so much for reviewing! Love you guys! If you have any questions don't be afraid to ask! And be sure I keep darling Sheepy in character!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>~"~If I Catch You<strong>**~"~**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Opening Theme ~ <strong>"Keep Holding On" **- Avril Lavigne  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 2:<strong> Day in the Life of a hard working woman!  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>"Far and away the best prize that life has to offer is the chance to work hard at work worth doing."<em>

- Theodore Roosevelt

* * *

><p><strong>Saturday<strong>

**_6AM- Wake up._**

I gurgle a little bit as I roll over, hitting my alarm clock. Although there are drapes in the house meant for blocking the outside world, I had been too tired to shut them. Thus instigating the fiasco of me getting sunlight in my face.

Terrible wake up call.

Stumbling over to the bathroom, I get ready for my day.

**_7AM- Make breakfast for Near, Halle Lidner, Stephen Gevanni, and Anthony Rester. Along with myself._**

As I gather supplies, I realize I never asked anyone if they had allergies or what they even like. I suspect because of Near's weight he's either picky or doesn't eat because he doesn't care. Either way, I dig through the fridge and only find a few ingredients in there. Luckily today is Saturday, so I have enough for until lunch, after that I will need to go and buy some groceries.

Going with it, I make a traditional western breakfast complete with bacon, toast, eggs done in three different styles, cut up apples, hash browns, and I also made some coffee and tea.

An average sized serving cart was in the kitchen, so I took advantage of that and settled everything on it's own serving tray, grabbed enough cutlery, dishes and mugs for everyone, then made my way with my little trolly out the door, being sure to slide my key card in the back of my jeans pocket.

I also kept a map with me, just to make sure I don't get lost during this whole trip.

So me and my trolly make it to the elevator, and I double check the map before going to floor fifteen. The monitoring room, and thankfully the block is green. With a slightly nervous smile, I make my way inside. Halle and Gevanni are talking away about something, but when I enter with my little cart they turn to look at me.

I make my way over to another elevator that takes me to that platform that I couldn't see earlier. There's a long table that can fit about ten people there, so I set everything up before walking to the railing.

"Everyone! Breakfast is ready!" I wave as I say this, earning odd looks from Gevanni and Halle. Near doesn't look over from whatever games he seems to be playing, but the other two come up. Rester appears from a different line of computers, walking towards the elevator as well.

"Well, isn't this a spread." Rester says as he stares at the food.

"Thanks, I'll need to go shopping after lunch though, there isn't much food in the fridge."

The three sit, and I am happy to see the delighted facials they portray, but I realize something is wrong.

Looking back over the railing, I look down at that lone table encased by computers. There is Near, doing something beside the table on the ground. A single leg is still drawn into his chest.

"Near, aren't you gunna eat something?"

"No thank you, I'll pass." Oh, so he wants to double diss my food huh? In ten seconds flat, I grab a whole piece of toast, along with and apple slice for myself before making it in front of him.

Stinking kid! He doesn't even stop playing!

"Here." I say, holding out the toast. "Eat this and I'll let it slide kiddo. You need to eat! Breakfast is the most important meal of the day!"

Suddenly, Near drops his action figure, that right index finger of his finding that same snowy white lock. Twirling it around and around and around...I get annoyed, but don't show it.

"Miss Belle," He begins, but when I go to question him, he cuts me off. "The reason you are here is to feed us and clean up. Am I correct, or has the job description changed?" He questions, but once again he cuts me off. "If it has not, then please do your job of following orders."

Stupid brat.

Stupid Jerkface brat!

He still has the nerve to not look at me. I am so tempted to slap that snowy head that I have to clasp my hands behind my back to keep from doing so. Who does he think he is? Queen Latifah? Is he was then by all means, carry on, but he's not soooo...

I crouch down, still holding my piece of toast out to him.

"Eat." I repeat.

"Miss Belle-"

"I am Anna, at least to you boy, and yes I am told to follow orders. I don't know what kind of show Rester's running here, and I don't care. The fact of the matter is that you are a growing kid and need enough food to keep your pretty little brain functioning. So either you eat this here piece of toast _now_ or I strap you to a chair, force feed you, and run off with your- OH MY GOD YOU HAVE OPTIMUS?"

My eyes beam at the red and blue action figure, a collector's edition man! -Oh...enhehem, I shake my head and go back to a straight face.

"So, what's it gunna be Snowy?"

By the look -or lack there of- on Near's face, he's never seen someone do a full 360 spin before. I have to force a smile back in order to keep him guessing.

Slowly but surely, his hand leaves his hair, and slowly but surely, he takes the toast from my hand and begins to eat it. I beam at him, proud that it worked. Kid's smarter than I thought. I once babysat a kid that I literally tied down and forced a whole meal into him just because he wouldn't eat.

I pat his head, Near turns his head away as he continues to munch on the piece of toast.

"Thanks Near! Oh hey, while the grown-ups are eating, wanna play a game?" He finishes off his toast, and I stuff my apple slice into my mouth before picking up his Optimus Prime, admiring it.

"We could have a battle, do you have Megatron?" I questions, but only grin like a Chesire cat when I see him hold out a Megatron action figure, limited edition too!

Man, his parent's must be loaded. I wonder whose he is, he's with Gevanni and Halle a lot, are they together? Or maybe Rester? Why else would he be in here all that time?

That floods out of my brain as I begin to make a deep voice imitation of Optimus, Near lets me make the sounds for Megatron as well, but moves his doll the same way I move mine, making them battle and what not. Finally, I carefully make Optimus Karate chop Megatron, and Near lets it drop to the ground, defeated. I laugh, handing him back his Prime.

"Wow, that was fun! We gotta do it again!" I looked to the balcony, Gevanni is smirking at Rester but I can't hear what they're saying. "I guess they're done, play another time?"

Near doesn't move, except for his hand twirling his hair again. _Again_ with the hair twirling! Oh well, guess it's like a soother for him then, I can live with that.

I head back up to the platform and grab all the dirty dishes. Putting them on my trolly, I make my way back to my room.

**_8:30AM - Clean floors 16-20._**

...

Really? I mean you can't cut the new girl some slack? Aw well, I guess a chairman's suite comes at a price. I follow directions to floor 16, now with my I-pod. I plug it into my ears as I go to the linen closet.

Different songs rage through my ears, the work becomes a blur as I hit it.

_Floor 16- done._

_..._

_Floor 19- done._

_Floor 20-_ an absolute big sty, but I still manage to clean up the mess left by Near (who else has a room filled with toys?). Yes! I'm done!

According to the map, floors 22, 23, 24, and 25 are all off limits, floor 21 being my own. Smiling happily, I get back towards my room and check my next task.

**_12:00PM - Make lunch for Near, Halle Lidner, Stephen Gevanni, and Anthony Rester._ **

Along with myself unless I want to eat out. However, since I don't have any money and there is barely enough food I decide to skip it.

"Lunch is ready!" I holler from the platform once more. Recently I dubbed it the Dinning Space...don't... ask where I got my naming skills from.

Before Rester sits himself down, he walks over to me and hands another card over. It's golden in color, and has a black stripe on it.

Oh my...

Is this a...

CREDIT CARD?

"I trust that this will help you buy groceries and whatever other necessities you will need." He says simply, not making a big show that he just handed me the door to creation of mass mayhem.

Oh sweet child~!

Holy Jiblets, the amount of Yu-Gi-Oh cards I could buy...

I grab a ham sandwich from the small pile, and bring it down to Near. He takes it without complaint this time, much to my relief. However, he starts to go back to square one soon after.

"If you are making me eat, perhaps you should follow your own words, Miss Belle."

"Anna," I counter smoothly. "And I ate while preparing this meal Snowy, so don't worry about me." I lie, it's so easy too. Lying shouldn't be this easy, ever.

He twirls a strand of his hair, this time he won't let me touch his Optimus Prime, or his Megatron. I sit a little bit away from him, slightly upset.

It's a collector's item! OKAY?

Geez...

They're done eating much quicker this time, mostly because I don't have a lot of food to give. In any case, I take the plates back on my little trolly and wash the dishes.

Now, time for shopping.

* * *

><p>When I get back to the building, I've got about ten bags of groceries and they're all looking like they're going to burst at the seams. Somehow I manage to get them on the elevator, up to my floor, and into my fridge without them busting wires.<p>

I don't have anything left for today, and I was thinking about going to go and see Near and ask Rester who his parents are, when a knock appears on my door.

Opening it, I find Gevanni standing there. He looks stern, but I think he just rolls like that instead of disliking me, so I smile up to him.

"Supper is ready, if you would like to eat with us you may come down to the monitoring room when you are ready."

"Okay, I'll be down in a few minutes." I say before watching him leave and shutting the door.

Deciding it would be rude to show up to dinner in dirty jeans and a sweatshirt, I walk over to my bag and mull out a pleated black skirt and a black polo shirt with white stripes on the collar and sleeves.

Looking at my matted dark brown hair, I run my fingers through it before deciding to put it in a neat bun.

Spray some perfume on, add some flats, and viola! I look...decent!

I play with my necklace, one my Mama passed onto my when I began to work. She always told me to wear it, said it would bring me luck one day. It's a simple white gold necklace, with three diamonds all in a line. The lowest being the biggest, and obviously the top the smallest.

After polishing it in my spare time earlier, the pendant shone brightly, much to my enjoyment.

As I await for the elevator to take me to floor 16, I yawn at the same time that my stomach groans.

Oh yeah, haven't eaten today. Guess I shouldn't do that, it's not a very appealing...feel...ling- hey that rhymed!

With another yawn, I pat my stomach and smile to it.

"Yeah yeah, I heard ya."

When I enter the Monitoring room, I am surprised to find Near actually _eating_ with the again, they're eating pizza, what kid in their right mind refuses pizza? None! None I say!

My head spins a little bit, so I waltz over to the pizza boxes and go to take a slice. Only, Near raises a hand as if to stop me. I do so, even if it's a kid telling me, just because I am curious as to what he wants.

"Hello Miss Belle, won't you please play a game with me first?" What's he getting at? Why all of a sudden is he asking this of me? I brush it off as bonding time and go to play with the little albino, holding back a snigger when I stand next to him, my chin being able to rest on his head.

He doesn't notice this, as I don't notice that I'm playing his little game already.

Twenty minutes later, I call an end to the game and get up to retrieve a slice of pizza before it's all gone.

"Ready for round two, Miss Belle?"

I wave him off.

"After I get-" Rester and Halle stand in my way to the food, and I take this as a silent scolding. "-Y'know what? Bring it on!" I finish as I rush back to play a card game.

Needless to say, Near kicks my ass, this time I let him though. I just want a slice of pizza dammit! This time Near lets me get to the box, but what I find almost makes me break down into tears.

The box is empty.

Completely.

Utterly.

_**EMPTY!**_

H-How could this be? Were Gevanni, Halle, and Rester all so hungry that they ate every last morsel, or does Near have a bigger appetite than I first presumed? He is a growing boy, I wouldn't put it past him to eat a whole pizza on his lonesome, but then again he's so skinny that I doubt this thought the moment it crosses my mind.

I almost faint right there, when Near does the one thing I wish he hadn't.

He teases me.

"Is something wrong, Miss Belle?" Even with a flat voice, I can tell he's mocking me in some way shape or form. I'm not sure what ungodly thing I did to deserve this, but right now I wish I hadn't. You would think I had stolen his toys and sold them on E-Bay or something-

_Ohhhhhhhhh_...

Is he still sore about that?

I turn around, but before I could utter a remark that would only solidify how stupid I am when I am hungry, I see Near with a pile of pizzas on one plate.

How they got there, I suppose Gevanni was hiding the while we were playing.

Near takes a nibble out of a slice with mushrooms and a lot of cheese.

Bastard.

"Oh, would you like some?" He asks but still in the same flat voice.

"Yes, Near, yes I would. Very..._very_ much." I say, gulping as I take steps towards him. He slowly lifts a hand, motioning me to stop. I do so, and raise a brow.

"You can have a slice of my pizza, if you can beat me in a game." He says it so casually, like he already knows he's won. He probably has, I don't think very well on an empty stomach, in fact I don't think well unless I've had ten pounds of food in me already anyways.

"S-Sure." I reply shakily, but sit down across form him nonetheless. Then he reaches behind him, and pulls out this thick deck of cards, but he doesn't pull out just any old cards. No way, that'd be to easy!

He pulls out a huge stack of _Yu-Gi-Oh _cards.

I nearly faint.

Whether from the fact that the game requires a thought process to win, or that I've finally found another kid that likes the card game is hard to tell.

If we weren't playing for my only meal, I may have swooned.

We start playing after establishing we both know how to play (Kaiba's rules, duh!) and we both have our own deck of roughly 40 cards. I draw first, and build a defense. Near copies me, hence forcing me to strike first if I want the game to end quickly.

I won't let you in on how it happens, but I once again lost terribly to Near. Here I thought having a Blue Eyes White Dragon would get me the game, but apparently not.

Depressed, I fall to the side and roll onto my back. Staring up at the ceiling, I try to suppress the hunger pains but it isn't working very well.

"Well Miss Belle, I hope you have learned a lesson." He says it so smoothly, like he's thought this out a thousand times already.

"Revenge is a dish best served cold?" The twitch in his lips says I was wrong, but the uncharacteristic expression, however brief, tells me he's not used to having an idiot like me around all day.

"It is more like, if you are going to set rules for myself, I expect you to follow them too." What's that suppose to mean? When did I ever threaten myself about chucking my toys out the window?

Then it hits me.

Oh, the food! I haven't eaten all day, but I forced Near to! How would he know that? Oh ha, right, monitors. Heheheh, I get it.

"You could have just said, 'You need to eat too, Anna.' and I would've said, 'Y'know what Snowy? You're right! Lemme at that sandwich.' and all would've been well!"

From the flat look on his face as he reassembles our mess into a stack of cards, I doubt he believes me. This makes me laugh as I roll over and get on all fours and crawl over to him. He doesn't say anything or acknowledge that I have moved, so I give him a big ol' pat on the head, letting my hand linger in that snow white mane a little while.

You should see the look he gives me. Actually I think it's the first time he's made eye contact with me at all. It's like he's a robot that just ran out of batteries, he became a stone carving, dead under my touch. His eyes get all unfocussed for a moment, his movements ceasing.

"Buuuut," As I begin, he looks away from me. "That's alright, we've all gotta start somewhere. So if you need anything, don't be afraid to ask!"

He looks at me again, but I can see some sort of mocking glint in his eye. I once again ignore anything and everything for a second as I snatch a slice of pizza and inhale it before Near can say anything.

"I believe it is you who needs to learn to start somewhere, Miss Belle." He gently clasps my hand and removes it from his head, dropping it once away from him. I let it fall and grin, amused that he's not used to being touched.

"Whadya mean?" But he doesn't answer me, instead a new question pops in my head. "Oh yeah! Hey Near, whose your parents? Is it Rester? Is that why you're in here all the time?"

From where I sit, I can see Gevanni shake as if holding laughter while Rester smacks him, the noise quite audible.

"I don't have any, none that I can recall." He says without missing a beat, now using the cards to stack and make a building. "And as for why I am here, as the head of the SLE it is my duty to be ever present in order to solve cases."

It takes a minute for everything to sink in.

Near's the head of the SLE (The SLE? That's where I am? The Specialized Law Enforcement agency?) along with being an orphan (Aw poor kid, I wanna give him a hug...) but hang on!

"Near...?"

"Yes Miss Belle." He says, not asks, says.

"...How old are you?"

He stacks another pair of cards, not looking at me anymore. I can see Rester and Gevanni talking about something still, but it's all Greek to me right now.

"I suppose, if we were to go by intelligence, I am well into my forties and above." He stops his stacking and begins to twirl a piece of his hair with his index again. "How ever, if we were to go by biological years..." He looks me in the eye, and for one intense second I know he's finding humor in my gaping eyes and furrowed brow.

"Nineteen."

I just about fall over.

This kid...this...brat.

THIS GUY IS ONLY TWO YEARS YOUNGER THAN ME?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ending Theme<strong>__** -** "All Your Life" __** - The Band Perry**_

* * *

><p><strong>Hey! Hope you liked it! Rate and Review! Helpful critics always welcomed! <strong>

**So I wanted a chapter that had them both have a bit of a spat, expect Near to win most of them since he can walk Anna right into a trap quite often. **

**Also, I won't be coming back to this story until after the weekend (heading out for a competition! Woot!) so please review! It's a nice surprise to come back to!**

**Also! If anyone has anything they wish to happen, please let me know! This story is for fun so please give ideas!  
><strong>

_**Cheers~!**_

_**Kiwi~chan**_


	3. Chapter 3: Friends

**Hey yall! **

**Thanks so much for reviewing! Love you guys! If you have any questions don't be afraid to ask! And be sure I keep darling Sheepy in character!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>~"~If I Catch You<strong>**~"~**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Opening Theme ~ <strong>"Keep Holding On" **- Avril Lavigne  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 3:<strong> Friends  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>"Friendship is unnecessary, like philosophy, like art... It has no survival value; rather it is one of those things that give value to survival."<em>

_-C. S. Lewis_

* * *

><p>"If you're going to kick my ass, can you at least do it once we get cleaned up?"<p>

He just stares at me with the flattest expression I've seen in the month I have worked here.

I suppose I need to begin again to better explain myself. You see, everything began about a week ago...

I was finally beginning to win against Near with my Yu-Gi-Oh deck, Beyblades, and even 'Cheat' (But I can't seem to master the Poker Face that Near's got going...Sadly.).

The day had been long, to say the least. Near seemed to be trying to keep me out of the Monitoring room for whatever reason. Each time I entered with food he commanded me out like some bad dog who was begging for food.

Damn looks-twelve-but-he's-really-two-years-younger-than-me brat! You're never getting cookies now!

Not only was he sending me out of the room though. Oh no, Near couldn't just let me skip our playing sessions and get caught up on work! Never! Heaven forbid it! Now he had me running papers and notes all around the bloody building, doing anything from cleaning all the levels to the laundry.

Come to think of it, ever since I found out that he was actually this super special awesome leader of an organization bent on halting crime... well, he'd become a little bit meaner to me.

When I say mean, it was less 'Get out of my face' mean but more of a, 'You know the truth so I need to keep you busy in order to keep your mouth shut' mean. Which also meant our talking was minimal outside of play-time too. I was kind of bummed. Here I found this pretty cool guy who loved to play as much as I did, and he just up and ignores me!

Jerkface!

...

Poop!

...

Yeah, that's all I've got.

Still, Near confused me a lot. I mean, here's a guy who's wicked smart (At least he must be if he's leading this team) and all, but his self-esteem seems to be at an all time low. He may never say it, he may never think it, Hell he may never act like it either consciously, but I could tell just by watching him that Near isn't just awkward with people, he has no idea how to actually act.

Sometimes, when he's not chasing me out of the room, I just want to cuddle him like a panda bear, and other times I want to wring his way too skinny neck!

So anyway, about a week ago, I was rushing to set the table upstairs and hurry on my way out- it is a Friday but Near said I could have the rest of the day off after Dinner, so I can waste the rest of the day away- when the little prick decides to ruin my life.

"Miss Belle."

I looked over the railing.

"Yes Mr Near?" I called back, having adopted the 'Mr' until he agreed to call me Anna like I had asked.

He raised a hand, motioning for me to come to him. I suppress a sigh, not used to kids ordering me around, though I guess Near isn't a kid but he will always be one to me.

Heading up to him, I notice that our decks had been set up for a match. He wouldn't look at me, just kept futzing with his hair as he looked at one of the many blank monitors.

"Y'know Near," I began as I grabbed a random chair and sat across from him. "I'm not Medusa, you can look at me and not turn to stone."

With this, he looks in my general direction, a humored look crosses his features. I couldn't tell what he was thinking, but it probably had something to do with a contradiction to what I said. Instead of giving him an opening t respond I swipe up my deck and begin to shuffle it.

"Alright, ready to lose?"

He 'hmph's and picked up his own deck, shuffling it as well. This time I was certain I would win. Near's deck contained forty three cards, and as of the last duel I had seen every single one.

The one thing I had going for me?

I have photographic memory.

As of then, I had every single card played to memory, but what cards you hold don't matter so much as how much you use them.

So we started to play, I play something clever, he reciprocates it somehow, then I return it...then finally, just when I thought I had him cornered, just when I was certain the stressing day was finally going to pay off, just when I finally thought I was going to _beat_ Near, the stupid albino cream puff pulls out a card I've never seen him use before, and wins the bloody duel.

I sat there, uncertain anything that's happened really happened. Had fatigue finally set in? Was I hallucinating? Yet no matter how many seconds I stared at that table, nothing changed.

"Y-You cheated! You said we can't swap cards in our decks until I win!"

Near looked at me, but not in the eye still. I could tell he thought this whole shebang was funny, but I couldn't help but burst a circuit. The bastard lied to me and used the rule to his advantage! BASTARD! Nobody messes with my Yu-Gi-Oh and gets away with it! Then I realized, that card was in my deck before.

I shuffled through it, and sure enough the stupid thing is gone, sure enough, his lousy card was there instead.

"Whatever do you mean? Miss Belle." He was laughing on the inside, I just knew it. "Are you proposing that I cheated?"

I was too upset to speak, I mean I knew it was just some lousy card game, but if Near was willing to cheat at this, what about lying to me in real life?

Instead of adding fuel to the fire, I frowned at him. It must have surprised him, because his hand fell out of his hair and he gave me a very flat look. Flopping the deck onto the table, I stare him in the eye.

"I don't have time for cheaters, if you're gunna play like that then fuck this Near." I don't think I'd sworn outwardly so much before, not since high school really.

I left Near there, taking the now empty plates back up to my room on my little trolly for cleaning.

What I said was harsh, yes, but really he'd been playing around, messing with me for three weeks now. I was getting really tired of it. I'd taken care of kids for a month at a time, but most of them warmed up to me after a little while, but Near, it felt like he was slowly slipping further away instead of getting closer.

Sitting down in the hot tub with a navy bikini with shorts and a white belt, I planned on watching a few movies before heading off to bed early. I went to take a sip of my tea- Gah! Too hot! Unfortunately I ended up freaking out, throwing the cup in the air as it the object itself were on fire. I cursed loudly when the liquid poured on the left side of my face.

My head sunk under the water, and sadly it felt cold in a few spots, as I screamed.

**_" ALKJDALSKJDJASJ AKSDJALSKJDAS 0WEOSIAEPOI ALSKDJASLKJDLASD!"_**

In that moment I hadn't just been cursing my stupidity, but everything that was getting me angry. My job was to take care of Near and possibly give him a friend, so far I was only doing half of my job, I couldn't get away with the kid!

STUPID STUPID STUPID GENIUS!

When I finally ran out of air, I leaped out of the water and dashed for my shower, turning the water onto cool and sitting there for about a half hour.

When I got out, I noticed a faint burn mark covering the left side of my face (my eye's okay, I shut it in time) and my neck and shoulder. As much as I wanted to cover it up, I doubted I could. I never wore turtle necks and shopping couldn't happen until tomorrow afternoon, so everyone would see me and my terrible clumsiness imprinted on my face.

So when Saturday rolls around, I was proud to say that the whole team was too busy working to even let me in the Monitoring room, so I simply left everything there. However when lunch time rolled in, I wasn't so lucky. The door was open, the dirty dishes had been left exactly where I had placed them.

I pulled out my treat that would help me gain the confidence to walk in and show my stupidity. A big ol' Lindt chocolate bar, chili flavored. This stuff was like crack for me, but it was so damn rare now that I had to scavenge in order to find it anywhere. I tore off a square and let it dangle in my mouth, letting the slight spice fill my mouth along with the dark chocolate.

Ah, that was better.

Unfortunately I didn't know at the time what I had set myself up for.

When I walked in, _everyone_ was staring at me.

Except Near, at least not at first, but when he did look over I had to look down at my trolly as I brought it up to the balcony. When I hollered over the edge I noticed that Halle and Near were both still watching me, making me nervous.

Everyone took their seats, well, everyone except Near. He turned his back completely to me this time, but even as I walked up to him he refused to turn around.

I bit the square in half, and I could almost _swear_ I had seen him flinch like a memory had bit him in the ass.

"Near? You back to not eating again?" I asked, praying he wasn't still sore about how bitchy I had been, apparently he was though what with the comment I received.

"I will, just so long as you leave the room first." He was being so honest, I didn't like it, not one bit. My expression turned stony, and I went to actually stomp out, which I ended up doing.

The rest of the day I went walking around, mostly in random places, nothing really happened until I went to the book store. I was checking out some fantasy novels, when I went to pull one out from the bookcase. unfortunately it wouldn't move...so I kept on pulling with all my might, until I was at the point that I put both my legs up and was pulling on it for dear life.

Finally, I had to let go and fell to the ground. The book disappeared and I heard a loud _THUNK _on the other side.

It was then I realized someone else was pulling on it from the other side, and I felt kind of stupid, but then again with the thunk happening and all, it probably meant that they were pulling just as hard.

Checking the other side to see if they were okay, I was surprised with who I found.

In a heap of about four books, glasses, and a tight fitting shirt and nice jeans, was none other than-

"Rusty?"

He looked up to me, quirking a brow.

"Jay?"

* * *

><p>"So how have you been?" Rusty asked eagerly as we got our coffees.<p>

I thanked the waitress before plopping multiple sugar cubes and a lot of cream into the concoction.

"Same ol' same ol' I guess, and you?" I asked, not wanting to say where I worked or anything like that. Rusty watched me, shaking his head and laughing a little.

"I sure can tell! You still put way too much sugar in anything and everything!" He took a sip of his own double double, smiling. "Things are looking good, I'm back on my feet and I'm looking for an apartment."

Smiling, I ruffle his hair from across the table. "That's my man! I was hoping you'd be good and all! You got me so worried two years ago that... I thought you were dead until you told me all about it."

He took my hand away and held onto it, smiling that stupid smile that always got me wondering. What was he thinking? Was he thinking about me and what we might've been? Or is he thinking about what can be now?

"It's all in the past now Jay, and...I want _us_ to have a future now...?" He ended off not sounding sure.

The was a moment of silence, and I realized too late that my delayed reaction gave him the wrong impression. He removed his hand and scratched the back of his head turning slightly pink.

"I mean, if you're not seeing anyone and want to be together..."

I sighed. "It's not that Rusty, it's just...so much has changed. I haven't seen you in so long, and I can't say I know you because you've probably changed and...I've got a new job that's very demanding and private and I can't afford to get distracted and I loved you so much and you hurt me but I want this to work but I don't want to hold on like a little baby anymore and I-"

"Loved?"

Oh shit, I probably started my rambles. The thing I do when I'm really nervous. I've only ever done it with Rusty, as he's really the only one I've ever been so close to that hasn't been apart of my family.

"Yeah, I told you Rusty, I don't know you anymore."

He smiles and brings my hand to his lips.

"We can change that Jay. You may not know me so well, but I'm absolutely crazy about you still."

I bite my lip, not wanting to be snide with him. My mind is running through all the time we spent together. We had met in eighth grade, but didn't date until tenth, and dated for two and a half years.

It may not have been a lifetime, but those years were the best of my entire life.

Along with my worst, but still...

Rusty made it easier on me.

Rusty, my best friend and lover.

Rusty...I...

"Slowly." I said, smiling. "Baby steps, but only because my work's very strict."

He smiled and nodded.

"Of course, baby steps."

The only thing that bugs me, is that he hasn't said anything about my burn mark, but it's reasonable because I bought some foundation earlier and the light is dim in this cafe.

Still, I feel something odd about this.

* * *

><p>When I got back to the SLE, everyone was asleep, or at least I thought everyone was. Just when I get up to my room, my cellphone rings.<p>

"Hello?"

"_Miss Belle, please come down to the Monitoring Room." _

_Click!_

Holding back a sigh, I fling on a baggy T-shirt and short shorts before heading barefoot down to the monitoring room. Near is sitting there at his table, stacking dice. I walked up to him, and pull up a chair across from him.

"Gunna look me in the eye now? Or did you call me to just tell me to piss off?"

He just keeps stacking.

"Please Miss Belle, you've done enough of that for the both of us."

I snort, rolling my eyes. Something in me in fowl now, whether it is because of my encounter with Near this morning, Rusty this afternoon, or whether I'm gunna be riding the cotton ball train tomorrow is beyond me right now.

Eventually though, I cave to curiosity.

"Look Near, I know you probably hate me and all now, but can we call it a truce?"

He kept stacking! Damn him!

"A truce? For what Miss Belle?"

"Y'know, for getting all pissy at you, and vice versa. We both deserved it and now it's done! All good now?"

He stops stacking now and I restrain from doing a victory dance. He instead assaults his hair, and I'm starting wonder if it is a coping mechanism, a trait used to help him keep his calm. Similar to when I get mad I try to give in right away, just because I'm a god damn coward.

"Actually there is no need Miss Belle, I was never angry with you. Thus there is no need for a treaty." Just like the first time he'd outsmarted me, he cut me off before I got another word out. "And as for earlier today, the burn mark on your face reminded me of someone that I have not seen in almost a year."

It was silent for a moment, and I contemplated going further. Shuffling my chair over, I sat right next to him, and curled both my legs to my chest and rested my chin on them before looking him in the eye and asking what I wanted to know.

"Who were they?"

From there everything flew. He told me all about Mello, about Whammy's House, about his mentor L, about how Mello had died in a case though he never went into detail about that.

Yet even without a whole lot of information, I felt truly sorry for him. Yet at the same time, Near was still so far away.

He was getting closer though.

Little by little.

Baby steps.

Still...

I scrubbed at the foundation on my face, getting my white T-shirt covered in beige crap, before looking at Near. He stared at me, at the burn as if it were actually Mello's. I clasped his small hand in mine, and lead it to my face. His finger tips touched my face lightly, and I let my hands fall as he lightly traced the burn.

"If Mello was like you said he was," I began, earning Near's attention as he looked to my only open eye, the one without a burn. "Then I doubt he's gone. Naw, we noisy folk stick to you quiet ones like white on rice." I grin at the slightly surprised look on Near's face.

"It's like he never left Near! You've just been ignoring him!" His hand lowered slowly, so I clasped it in mine again, our fingers intertwined. He looked to them, as if it were foreign.

"See the way our hands are? Well think of it like anything else. as long as you or there other hold on tight, the opposing can never be lost." I said as his hand fell limp in my own.

To my surprise, his hand began to hold mind back, and I beamed at him.

"Friends are never lost Near, true friends at least. Sure you could fight your whole life, never say something nice about the other, but true friends always stay with you, no matter what." I leaned my forehead on his, knowing I was pushing his boundaries but hey, the kid needed to learn touch is a common element in ones life.

His dark eyes stared back at my faded ones, and I could swear a ghost of a smile made it on to his features.

"Anyway, I believe it is bedtime for a certain detective, hm?"

That smile drowned, he looked at me with a lazy expression as well as I leaned away, but our hands remained clasped. I refused to let go.

"I am not tired, you on the other hand look exhausted. Please, retire and get some rest."

I frowned, pulling him by his hand. "Alright." Is all I say before yanking him towards the door. He follows me, albeit forcefully.

"This is not what I meant by-"

"Geez Near! What kind of friend would I be if I let you get bags under your eyes? Huh? A shitty one!" I dragged him into the elevator and up to my room because I wouldn't be certain he'd stay in his and actually sleep if I left him there. Besides, my bed was huge! Not to mention I had two couches as well.

Once we were in my room, I sat him down on on of the couches and yanked the blankets off of my bed and split them in two, a long with the pillows.

"This isn't necessary."

"Uh, I think it is, unless you want to cuddle, which I know you, Mr Sou Puss, aren't a big fan of." I stated matter-o-factually. It shut him up, that was for sure.

When I finally got Near to lay down, I too laid down and went to bed after saying good night.

Waking up early the next morning, I found Mister still asleep. To my relief he had actually stayed the whole night. I thought about all he told me, all he'd seen, and felt pretty lousy for being pissy yesterday. Which reminded me, I ran to the bathroom- nope, false alarm- before splashing my face with cold water and tying it up messily. I washed my hands twice, before heading to the kitchen.

Deciding to make an extra special breakfast for Near, I set to work on everything. Not saying the rest of my breakfasts aren't superb, but this one I put some heart into, y'know the kind that has two eggs as eyes and bacon as a mouth? That kind, only with pancakes shaped like N's and animals.

I was about done the batter, when the big event happened.

"What are you making?"

"WHA!"

I had been so far in my own little world that I didn't even notice Near creep up behind me. The bowl of batter went flying and landed on both of us. Turning around, I looked at Near.

"If you're going to kick my ass, can you at least do it once we get cleaned up?"

He just stares at me with the flattest expression I've seen in the month I have worked here.

So now you know what's been going on huh? Well let me tell you I'm a clutz, but that last one is, by any standards, just plain and simply sad. Yet, it is not the biggest surprise I get all day.

Near walks a little bit closer to me, and shocks me by lifting his finger and running it along my cheek. He takes a bulge of batter onto his finger from my face and sticks it in his mouth, making my mouth widen and my face turn a light pink. Then he opens his mouth after 'hum'ing and 'haw'ing and says...

"Needs more sugar."

...

DAMN YOU NEAR!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ending Theme<strong>__** -** "All Your Life" __** - The Band Perry**_

* * *

><p><strong>Hey! Hope you liked it! Rate and Review! Helpful critics always welcomed! <strong>

**I actually enjoyed writing this one a lot, simply because of Anna's foolishness. There are a lot of extremes in emotions, but I just blame her being close to her period. I'm like that, pissy right before, dead tired during, and super happy shortly after. So yeah, what'd y'all think? **

**Also, could anybody do some fanart? Always love it! I can't remember if I mentioned what Anna looks like...Hmmmm well better go back to my notes!**

**I hope nobody minded the scar part, it's not permanent if that's what you're wondering, it'll be gone next chapter so... yeah...I burnt my tongue reeally badly on my soup today cuz I was sick, otherwise I hate soup and that's where this thought came from cuz I spilt it on my lap. Ouch!  
><strong>

**REVIEW DAMMIT!  
><strong>

_**Cheers~!**_

_**Kiwi~chan**_


	4. Chapter 4: Day of Hearts

**On with the show!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~"~If I Catch You<strong>**~"~**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Opening Theme ~ <strong>"Keep Holding On" **- Avril Lavigne  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 4:<strong> Day of Hearts  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>"Let me tell you this: if you meet a loner, no matter what they tell you, it's not because they enjoy solitude. It's because they have tried to blend into the world before, and people continue to disappoint them."<br>_

- **Jodi Picoult**

* * *

><p>It's been a week since I made up with Near, and about two hours since I found a new addiction.<p>

Logical puzzles.

Oh my God, I didn't know there's something this awesome on the planet!

Right after Legend of Zelda of course.

Currently Near and I are, well we're just hanging out. I had printed off multiple sheets a few minutes ago, and am currently laying on the floor of the monitoring room with the impossibly clean boy as we solve the puzzles.

He seems to be going slow for some reason, maybe because he's waiting for me since we have the same puzzle. I stare hard at the paper, before looking over to Near with puppy dog eyes.

"Near...is Anya the Criminal?"

Near looks over to me, and answers very bluntly.

"No, she is the clown."

"But I thought that-"

Then he blasts in on why I am wrong and he is right, and I zone out until his speech pauses.

"...You're not listening, are you."

I giggle lightly and make a shooing motion with my hand.

"Oh Near! You're so funny! Of course I'm listening! I mean it's not like this is too hard for me or anything. Eheheh...hehheh..."

He gives me a blank look, so I literally roll myself over until I hit his side, bringing me onto my back as I look up to him. He looked down at me, I could feel his breath on my face, smells like dinner was good today...

"Don't give me that look little boy! I may not be very smart, but I'm street smart and pretty strong!" I tease, sticking my tongue out.

The room falls quiet, save for the hum of the monitors and multiple computers. Today is the day before Valentine's day, and each worker had somewhere to go with somebody special. I volunteered to stay with Near, Rester said he would come in in the evening so that I can go on my date with Rusty.

Of course I never told Near anything, I didn't want him to know I'm worried about leaving him alone.

"Complex."

Is all that came from Near's mouth. I raised a brow as he looked back at another sheet in front of him.

"This puzzle is very complex."

I rolled onto my stomach, and rested my chin on his shoulder. My cheek against his cheek, I had been in this situation with kids before, Near is no different to me.

"Let's see, oh! Jay is the princess! Ha, it says Jay and I'm AKA Jay. Ha princess my ass."

Near makes a noise that sounds close to the start of a laugh, but never finishes it as I roll my eyes towards him. The burn is gone from my cheek, but even so Near still feels rather cool compared to me.

We play with the logical puzzles until we run out, which doesn't take long when you are sitting with a genius, and then I offer to cook a snack for us. Thus prompting us to head up to my room and waddle into the kitchen.

I'm not up to date with all of my supplies, shopping day isn't for another two days, but I managed to whip up some quick cookies while Near busied himself with a deck of cards.

I just managed to place a plate of cookies in front of him along with a glass of milk, when my cellphone rang.

That's another thing that I'm rather happy about. Near and Rester both agree that I have been working fairly hard, so they allow me to use my phone as long as I'm in my room when using it.

I go over to the counter and pick it up.

"Hello?"

"_Hey babe._"

I blink for a moment, before smiling.

"Rusty! How's it going?"

I don't know why, but when I said Rusty's name, Near stiffened slightly. He continues to stack the cookies at odd angles after, making a house or something while I sit on the couch across from him.

"_Meh, work sucks, but I guess you know how it_ is."

Rolling my eyes, I steal a cookie right out of Near's hand. He gives me a look to which I smile and stick my tongue out.

"Nah, I like work. It's actually really fun."

I can hear Rusty laughing his strange girlish laugh on the other end.

"_Well you're the first to say that! Anyway, I was wondering if we could head to the movies two hours earlier._"

My brows raise as I polish off my cookie, swallow, then reply.

"May I ask why? Keep in mind I'm working right until I leave to see you, it's not fair for me to leave with such short notice."

At that comment, Near looks at me, stands up, and walks around the room. He seems to be searching for something, but I just take it as an opportunity to snatch another cookie from his dough building.

"_A friend of mine, Arven, you've met him before, anyway he had booked this really expensive booth at a restaurant, well his girlfriend and him are having some problems and they're taking a break. So since you can't cancel the reservations he asked if I would like to take you since he thought you were a very nice lady and a keeper." _

Arven, yeah I remember him. He was the sweet boy who kept me company and helped me stay calm when Rusty went missing, and then I repaid him by helping him when his last girlfriend dumped him just because he wasn't as pretty as she wanted him to be. Arven was a sweet kid, four years my senior but a child at heart, shame to hear he wasn't doing good with the ladies lately.

"Yeah, Arven's a good kid, tell him I wish him the best? I haven't talked to him for almost a year now...But Rusty I can't just-"

Near must've found whatever he was looking for. Actually it turns out he was looking for paper and a pen. He scribbled something on the paper, then holds it up to show me.

_You can leave early, it's fine._

I can't help but smile at him.

"Y'know what Rusty? I think I can leave early."

We set a time, before saying our goodbyes. I toss the phone onto the couch next to me, when I notice Near giving me an odd look.

"What now Near?"

He looks at me, then at the cookies, so I count them.

1, 2, 3, 4, 5...

Didn't we have like nine or ten?

Oh shit, did I eat them all?

I start to sweat, trying to figure out when I ate them.

"Uh...um... it's not what it looks like?"

* * *

><p>"Alright Near! Rester should be hear in the next hour, so can you let him know that I've made a ton of snacks for you guys?"<p>

"Of course Ms Belle."

I smile at him, but for some reason seeing him alone on the monitor room floor, I feel kind of anxious. To help myself calm down, I kneel the best I can in my heels and give him a soft kiss on his cheek. He falters for a moment, and looks up to me. I smile and ruffle his hair, God he's so much like a child, I'm still in denial that I'm barely his senior.

"If anything happens, call me, okay?"

He goes back to his playing, working with dominoes on the ground, so I whip out my phone.

"I mean it Near, heck is there any number I can use to call you here?"

"Ms Belle, it is not necessary to-"

"Mr Near, as your Caregiver it _is_ necessary for me to make sure everything goes smoothly. So give me the number Mister!"

He reaches out a hand, so I give the cell to him as he punches in a couple of numbers. He then gives it back to me, and I look at the phone. The contact reads 'Ryuzaki', but before I could ask he explains.

"Keep in mind that if anything ever happens, and someone were to read 'L' or 'Near' on your phone, they would probably get the wrong impression."

I frown.

"You make it sound like I'm going to get kidnapped Near."

He goes silent for a moment.

"Just a precaution."

What came out of my mouth next,I just couldn't help it, it sort of slipped out before I thought about it's meaning.

"Would you care if I was kidnapped Near?"

He never once hesitates in his play, and suddenly I am curious.

"Would you look for me?"

He doesn't answer, and I start to get nervous. I try to right the situation, but for some reason I only feel worse.

"R-Right, I understand Near, don't worry. Being the great detective L, I get it, really! There's a lot more important things to do in this world." I slowly start to stop talking, but Near never corrects me.

I pretend to look at my watch, even though I'm not wearing one.

"Oh look at the time! Rusty's probably waiting." I force a smile and stand tall. "Make sure you remind Rester about the food! I wouldn't want it to go to waste!"

Then I rush out of there, into the elevator, and begin my descent to the streets below.

* * *

><p>"This is such a beautiful restaurant Rusty!" I grin, looking around. <em>Le Luci d'Amore <em>is the name of the restaurant that Rusty brought me to, and although I normally hate fancy restaurants, this one is amazing.

The whole building is open much like a normal place, but this one has ponds filled with fish separating each table. Large dark oak support beams covered in nicely trimmed vines and white lilies give off the idea that you are in your own private room, the ponds go in a grid like pattern, with each table having eight by eight feet of space so we wouldn't chance falling in the water. Our table is rather large, rectangular, so we sit on the long ends so that we're closer.

I can't stop looking around, it feels like we were eating in a cafe on the side of the sea. I love the sea, and after looking at the menu, I realize I love this place too.

"Glad you like it." Rusty says, and I must admit he looks damn fine in a tux. He's got those sexy glasses the cover his icey blue eyes on, and his hair is still slightly wild, not like you can tame fire anyways.

I blush a little when he looks up and notices my staring, but I don't look away. I want him to stare at me too, I want him to say I look beautiful.

"Aren't you looking gorgeous tonight." He says smoothly, but for some reason I don't feel anything when he says it. I smile though, and play along.

"Well I bought this dress just for you."

I look down at the flowing violet, empire waist halter top, and the necklace my Mama gave me. Together I feel classy, though I'm not a huge fan of the silver heels, but I can manage for one night.

"It's beautiful, of course I doubt anybody else can wear it as good."

I don't like being showers with cheesy compliments, I mean I love compliments, but stuff like that? I force a smile and pretend to enjoy said speech.

The waitress comes and goes off with our orders, as I watch her go I realize it's been almost two hours since I left. I wonder if Rester got to Near yet...? I catch my had unconsciously reaching for my clutch. My head retreats back to my lap, and I stare into Rusty's beautiful orbs.

He reaches across the table and holds my hand, gaining my attention.

"So you never talk about work Jay, mind giving me a hint as to what it is?"

The way he's saying it, I know he's just curious, but I hold firm.

"Well, I'm babysitting this bratty kid, it's for a celebrity so I can't tell you much about it, but let's just say it is a lot of work." I say flatly, picturing said kid in my head.

Stupid Near...

Rusty laughs, but gives me a strange look.

"Aw c'mon Jay, what happened to loving little kids?"

I think about Near, about all the rude things he's done to me, and suddenly my anger just keeps on flaring.

"No, there's nothing to love about that stupid, childish, self absorbed, obnoxious, hard set boy!" I say, and only when Rusty pulls his hand away from mine do I realize I was squeezing the life out of his poor fingers.

"Whoa Jay! You're really getting worked up!"

I sigh, and reach for his hand to softly stroke my thumb over the back of it.

"I'm sorry Rusty, but this kid, I just can't understand him."

"Well, tell me why you can't."

This is what I love about Rusty, he doesn't have to say much to make me really think about my problems.

"Each time I try to get close to him, to be his friend, he pushes me away. Then when I thought we were getting along well, I realized he didn't actually see me as more than dirt on the ground. Just another face in the crowd."

Rusty pulls his chair around to my side of the table, and slowly he massages my shoulders.

"Maybe he's feeling the way you do?"

I lean into his touch.

"What do you mean?" I question, sighing when Rusty undoes a knot in my shoulders.

"Well, think about it, maybe he thinks you're just being nice to him because it's your job."

I thought about it, I really did, but for some reason it didn't fit. What could be Near's problem? Is he scared I'll hurt him like Rusty said, or is there a deeper meaning, a bigger picture I'm not seeing?

It's been two and a half hours now, I decide to phone Near and make sure everything's okay. Excusing myself, I go over to the front door and dial the number. The waiting room is vacant, so I figure talking at a normal voice is fine.

"_Yes Ms Belle._" Is all I get, before I hear the sounds of Near stacking something continue.

"N-" I pause, I'm still in a public place after all. "Ryuzaki, did Rester show up yet?"

"_No he has not,_" Huh? Where did Rester run off to? "_His daughter and wife are sick, so I told him taking care of them should be his first priority on his day off._"

"N-Ryuzaki, did you want me to come back?" What am I saying? I'm on a date, on my day off! Why would I want to go back to work?

"_No, please enjoy your date, I will be fine._"

There's something about his tone, I don't like it. Like being alone is a good thing. Before I can voice this, he hangs up on me.

"Ah! Ryuzaki!"

With a grunt, I shut the phone, and stomp back to Rusty.

Great, the kid's ruining my evening.

The food was there, so thankfully Rusty doesn't talk much when we eat, so I get to keep myself to my thoughts.

Why is that little phone call worrying me so much? What about the tone he used? It was like...

He's subtly pushing me away.

Then it dawns on me.

Near, you aren't scared of me, are you? You aren't trying to push me away, you're not trying to get me angry, are you?

Near's never known family, his only friends are dead. He told me himself, he doesn't know what friends are like.

Near, are you afraid _for me_?

That I'll end up like everyone else, disappointing you and fading away.

Like another face in the crowd?

I stand up abruptly, surprising Rusty. Panic runs through me as I realize that leaving Near alone, keeping him in the dark, it's only making his outlook on the world that much bleaker.

"I'm so sorry Rusty, but I just realized something very important." The food's done, so I walk over to him and kiss him boldly. Before I can leave though, he grabs my wrist and smiles at me.

"Go get 'em, Jay."

I smile and kiss him again, before rushing to the door. Rusty's upset, I can tell, but he also understands me, which is what I love about him.

Rusty drove me here, but I quickly hop on a bus that leads towards where the SLE building stands, avoiding the heavy rainfall outside. I huddle my shawl around my shoulders, maybe running out on dinner was a bad thing. Doesn't matter now, I need to get to Near.

The bus stops suddenly, I look ahead and see a good mile of traffic.

SLE isn't very far, just a few blocks...

Ah fuck it.

I ask to be let off, which makes the driver give me a look before opening the door. It's absolutely freezing, but I take off my annoying heels and book it down the street. My dress begins to stick to my legs, my hair to my skull, but I just keep running. The down pour gets worse, but I trudge as fast as I can, I push on until I see the building an all it's glory.

Like a hazy shadow in the onslaught of rain.

I run inside, and hustle up into the monitoring room. Swinging the door open, I instantly call for the albino.

"Near!"

He's not here though, so where could he be?

I notice a few screens are on, one of them showing my room, so I walk up to it. In my room's camera, I can see him lying on my bed, fast asleep. I smile before running to the elevator and taking it to my floor.

When I open it, and walk in, I notice that there's a basket full of chocolates sitting on the kitchen counter. I walk up to it curiously, and find it to be all my favorites of Lindt chocolate.

'_Anna_' is all the tag says, but I don't recognize the writing. Then it comes to me.

Near.

I pull one of the small milk chocolate eggs from the basket, and go over to my bedroom. Near's sound asleep still, so I ruffle through my drawers for underwear and a bra, before going to the bathroom. It takes a few minutes for me to clear myself of the dress because I literally have to shed it like a snake.

I feel rather hot, yet cold at the same time, so I pull my undergarments on, before grabbing my black house coat and tying it around me. Ah, much better, still I feel a little bit dizzy though.

Opening the bathroom door, I walk over to the bed and lay down infront of Near. A smile stretches across my lips as I watch him, he looks so adorable when he sleeps.

"I told you not to worry." Comes his condescending voice. I don't answer right away, so he ventures an eye open, then the other. He looks surprised to see I'm still soaking wet, or maybe it's because I have a guilty look on my face. Either way, I unwrap the egg and push it to his lips. He opens his mouth, eyes never leaving mine.

Then I pull him closer to me, and cradle him in my arms. All those negative thoughts from earlier fizz away before my eyes as I hold him like my Mama held me all those years ago.

"I'm so sorry Near, it's my fault."

He doesn't answer me, instead his long slender arms reached around me, precariously, and hold me too. His face by my collar bone, my fingers twirling his hair like he likes to, his mimicking in my hair.

"It's not your fault, Anna."

We just laid there, for what seemed like hours, until his breath even out and slowed down.

Shortly after, I too fell asleep.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ending Theme<strong>__** -** "All Your Life" __** - The Band Perry**_

* * *

><p><em>Hey guys!<em>

_Yeah, it's been a while, and I'm sorry. It's been a very rough 2012 for me, and everything was piling around me and trapping me. It started to get anxiety attacks and suddenly my best friend was my worst nightmare. It's over now, I've realized I trapped myself in my own mind so I'm trying to get back on track and get some of my stories finished!  
><em>

_Yeah, so I'm not sure if I told you guys, but this story is gunna be about ten chapters, hopefully I finish it before summer!  
><em>

_Fanart anybody? I seriously want to know what you guys think! I am dying here! Tell me anything! One thing you like, one thing you dislike, and one thing that could be improved would be fabulous! I am really wanting to become an authoress, partly because my imagination is too strong to be stuck at a desk job, and I really want to improve! Let me know what you guys think!_

**RATE AND REVIEW!**_  
><em>

_Cheers!  
><em>

_~Kiwi~chan~_


	5. Chapter 5: How You've Grown

**On with the show!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~"~If I Catch You<strong>**~"~**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Opening Theme ~ <strong>"Keep Holding On" **- Avril Lavigne  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 5:<strong> How You've Grown  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>"Age is an issue of mind over matter. If you don't mind, it doesn't matter.<em>_"_

- **Mark Twain  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Waking up is suppose to be an invigorating feeling. You're suppose to get the idea that falling asleep is a good idea, but you need to get on with the beautiful day.<p>

Yeah well... that never happened for me when I woke up.

At first I thought the furnace was on too high, or maybe I was stuck between multiple bodies. No, the only thing around me is Near, to which I smile when I see him still asleep.

Then I noticed that my throat hurt when I swallowed, and I couldn't breathe through my nose.

So of course I come to one conclusion.

I have a cold.

From the way Near is rubbing his nose, I think he caught it too. Which makes me wonder how good his immune system actually is. I mean yes he's been laying next to a sick person all day, but he looked just as bad as me with rosy cheeks, a flushed face, and a red snotty nose to top it all off.

Slowly, carefully, I unravel the two of us from each other, and sit up on the bed. He curls up a bit, to which I smile at how adorable he looks. Then he sniffles, and I have to fight off the urge to gush over him. I get off the bed slowly, and make my way to the kitchenette. Wracking my brain, I try to find something simple and easy to make, but my head spins when I think too much.

Instead I head to the pantry and steal a can of soup. Normally I'm against using this crap, but I rather not gamble my ability to cut up some veggies with a knife.

I heat up the bowl of vegetable soup, before setting it on a tray next to apples slices I cut with a butter knife.

Although I'm not very stable, I manage to get back to the bedroom, and set the tray on the nightstand. Sitting on the edge of the bed, I smile as Near rolls over and looks at me.

From the look in his eyes, he's realized what I've done to him.

My face turns beet red as I look away and scratch the back of my neck.

"Yeah, well I forgot my coat here, and then Rusty had driven me originally. So I saw no other choice, I can't just run back to my date and ask him to drive me home, that would've been rude."

Near shimmies under the blankets as I speak, so that only his eyes and fingers peak out at me.

"You should've stayed with him."

I sigh lightly, before smiling. Sometimes I wonder if Near really realizes what he's done. He's made me learn so much, from doing so little. Near, you're really a funny one, aren't you?

"Then I would've left you all alone, you wouldn't want that, would you?"

Near looks away, and so I shuffle into bed next to him, under the covers. I pick up the end and cover our faces, grinning happily as Near looks back at me. Raising a finger to my lips, I wink. He seems to be caught off guard, as his eyes grow wide with slight surprise, so I explain what I'm doing.

"There, when we're under here, the outside world doesn't exist. It's just you and me Near."

He just stares at me with those beady eyes, and I imagine staring at a sheep with all that curly hair flush against his face. Sometimes I wonder if he knows how adorable he is, how much of a kid he is in my eyes, how important he's becoming to me.

"So Near," I begin with a wolfish grin. "You can tell me anything you want, anything at all."

He doesn't move, not for a while. For a second I think he's broken, so I debate on taking a sweet sweet nap while he reboots, but then he does something that surprises me. Slowly he takes calculating moves as he shuffles closer to me again. I dare not move, not wanting to discourage him at all. His tiny hand reaches up and takes a lock of hair out of my face.

I smile at how calculating he's being, how unnatural it is for him. I do that same to him, showing that he's done it right. Then he freaks me out again.

He smiles.

It's nothing like mine, nothing wolfish or beaming, but it suits him. A small, proud smile, as if he's just figured something meaningful out.

How meaningful is moving somebody's hair around?

"Hands do a lot of things Near," I say, calming my features to match his as my fingers find his hair. I twirl a strand casually. "Did you know that?"

He seems rather quiet today, but I give him the benefit of the doubt for that fact that this is way out of his comfort zone. My fingers release his hair, trail down his jaw, throat, shoulder, arm, then I reach for his hand and gently clasp it in my own.

"There are a lot of things I know," Near says with a slightly move devious look. He pulls our hands towards his mouth, and experimentally places a kiss on my knuckles. "Anna."

My cheeks are red as it is, but hearing my nickname roll off his tongue gives me butterflies.

Oh wait, that's a stomach ache.

I try to ignore both, before releasing my hold on him and pulling the covers back. Blissfully cold air hits my face as I roll over and bring the tray to lay between the two of us.

After coaxing darling Near for a few minutes, he finally eats. I trick him into believing I've already ate (When in truth I just feel too awful to do so) and leave with the dishes before he can trick me into admitting the truth. I tuck him back in, the little lamb falling asleep before I even finish saying he should rest.

Then came the real fun.

I booked it to that bathroom and locked the door quietly before spewing my stomach contents into the toilet.

Goodie.

It takes a few minutes, and in those few minutes I do my best not to choke and stop breathing like I always do. I sit on the bathroom floor, longing for rest but I'm too afraid of waking Near. The World's Greatest Detective needs rest more than I do.

I think about it for awhile, what the title includes. Near obviously couldn't go out in the public, he's probably working on a case a week, which would explain why most days I get locked out of the Monitoring Room, why Near will visit me instead.

It must be hard, I couldn't imagine having the tenacity, to keep such a job up...

Then somebody knocks on my door, I can hear it through the bathroom door so no doubt Near can too. I scamper out and rush to silence the perpetrator.

Halle looks back at me with a mild look as I open the door. She's holding a box in her hands with a pretty bow around it. I blink in surprise as she hands it over to me.

"From your lover boy, it was sent to your old address so we brought it here for you instead."

"Thank you." I say with a mild blush at all the trouble she went through. She looks over my shoulder and into my room, and I know she's looking for him.

"Where is Near? We have a new case to solve."

It goes silent for a minute, and I sigh.

"Near needs his rest. He's under the weather and should relax." I say, though Halle looks disappointed.

"You wouldn't happen to know how he got sick, would you?"

Before I can answer, someone else does for me.

"Leave her alone Halle, let's have a look at that case."

I whip around, ignore the dizziness, and stare at Near as he walks towards us. He doesn't look wobbly, but for some reason I can't believe my eyes.

"Near, go back to bed! You're still sick." I try to reach for his shoulders, to guide the small boy back to bed, but he pushes my hands away from him.

"Miss Belle, please realize I am perfectly capable of handling myself."

Near and Halle walk out the door, and I stand there wondering what I did wrong. Even after the elevator closes, I can't help but feel like something is off, that what I've done is taboo.

What the Hell?

Looking down at the box, I decide opening it would be best, so taking that to the coffee table, I pull a slip of paper from it's seams out to examine the note.

_Knowing you, you're probably sick, so I made you a get well kit._

I wasn't sure how to take that, so I opened it up, and then a wide smile stretches across my face. A hot water bottle, Halls, Cough and Cold medicine, Advil, tissues, and Pepto Bismo all sat inside said box. My smile got a little bit bigger when I saw the spicy chocolate nestled in the box as well. Rusty, you put this together for me?

Today is Sunday, the perfect time to get sick in my opinion. So as I fill myself with drugs, the water bottle with hot water, and laid down to rest, I thought about what I had done earlier.

Stupid Near, I was just trying to be parental, what can I say? It's a habit I'm not going to quit any time soon. I sigh a little, stretching out on the bed a bit, part of me is aware that a breeze it floating through a window I had opened and stupidly left open yesterday, but the floor was so slippery around it I dare not venture near.

Near, dammit, I can't even think without saying your name.

Ugh.

I scratch my stomach, my robes a little open from rolling around on my bed to get comfy, but I'm way too relaxed now to move. Must be the drugs, yum, good drugs. Part of me wondered whether I would have signed up for this job had I known the drawbacks, but part of me already knew the answer.

Of course I would've, Near maybe be a pain in the ass, but he's just being his lonely hobbit self. He just needs to know being a hermit might not always be the way to go, I mean you can't spend your whole life trapped away growing mushrooms!

...

Must be the drugs...

Yeah...

My cell phone buzzes in my pocket, so I pick it up and put it to my ear.

"Hello?" I say, sleepy from all the Advil I downed, rubbing my eyes with my sleeve.

"Yo! Lia! I was hoping you still had this number!"

My eyes opened a little bit wider, and I smile after recognizing the voice.

"Lenny! Hey, how's it going?" I ask, though by the sound of things he's feeling up beat. Lenny was a very old friend of mine, we went back all the way to when he saved me from a rabid dog on the streets when I was ten and he was twelve. We had been very close friends up until I turned sixteen, from there I ventured out into the world, while Lenny settled into a home with a new girlfriend. We still talked, but it slowly got to be a bit less each year.

"Great! Say have you swung by Romana's and Ben's lately?" He asked, though when I thought of it I went pale. I hadn't been back since before my new job had started over a month ago now, gosh it's been so long!

"Uhhh, not really. I got this new job and it takes a crazy amount of time, to go out there and have a proper visit would require a few vacation days which I was hoping to save...Why do you ask?"

Then he pops the big answer that I am bubbling over to here.

"Well, Ariel and I, we're kind of getting married."

Then I squeal, loud and hard, so hard in fact I fall off the bed. The world is spinning despite me laying still on the floor, but I still can't contain my excitement. Lenny deserves every bit of happiness that comes to him, the sweet man had so much hardships I pale in comparison.

"Oh my gosh! You're getting married? It took you six years to do that? What's with the change of heart?" I ask, sitting up and leaning on the side of my bed.

"Her dad, well I stupidly made a vow not to marry her before he approved, but he finally did! Anyway Lia, I wanted to try and find the old gang, y'know, get some grown up pictures to match our old ones. Maybe wear the same stuff as back then too."

I began to think of those times, man we were bad kids, but at the same time, we were too good to be true. Partly because we worked in groups, another because the world was stuck in a downfall, nobody cared about the kids anymore.

"Sure, I'm free next Sunday, maybe I can ask for two days off to make it a real visit." I say. Lenny continues to explain his plans and that he would call me later, before we say our goodbyes and I hang up.

Closing my eyes, I decide to take a little nap, nothing major, just to out do the cold.

* * *

><p>I blink once, twice, three times, and suddenly I am aware that the room is a lot darker than it used to be. It is night time, no longer morning, so I yawn and stretch before standing. The first thing I notice is I feel fantastic, I need to thank Rusty bucket loads later, and the next is that my stomach is having a conniption.<p>

"Yeah yeah, I'll feed you." I mutter to myself as I make a quick meal of a turkey sandwich for myself. After downing that, I figure it's near time I have another shower...

Dammit Near, always with me no matter what huh? What was he getting so upset about anyways? It's not like I said anything rude, at least, I don't think I did.

"'Miss Belle, please realize I am perfectly capable of handling myself.' Really, what was that about? He had no problem with me babying him befo-"

Oh shiznat.

That was the problem.

Hesitating mid wash of my dirty dishes, it finally dawns on me why Near was so upset. Near, World's Greatest Detective, boss of an entire organization, genius beyond his years, and here I was, treating him like a ten year old kid. I have to laugh to myself at that one, for someone so used to talking to people of all ages, I seem to have a bad habit of making kids out of the lot of them.

Putting my dishes away, I then walked over to the door, froze, did up my robes, grabbed the Sick Kit (Yeah... love my naming skills or die...hehe...) and walked out the door. Down in the monitoring room, everybody had left for the night again. Near didn't sit at his table this time, this time he sat on the floor, his table pushed against the monitor table. Tiny dominoes were stacked all together in a pattern I didn't understand.

Only, there seems to be one problem.

Near wasn't just sitting there, he looks like he collapsed instead.

With a gasp, I run up to him.

"Near! Near!" There's no answer, and after checking for a fever and finding him very hot, I figure his immune system is even worse than I thought. I slowly manage to get him onto my back, and then stand up right. While doing so I accidentally knock one of the domino, the last one in the row, and it sends the rest tumbling. Looking down, I feel my eyes widen slightly when I notice a huge 'L' was the pattern the dominoes were making. With a small smile, I lug him up to my room once again.

I lay him down on my bed, and figure he's too far asleep to actually take any medication, so rest is better right now. I sigh, before shimmying him underneath all the covers, and I too sit next to him underneath them. Near rolls away from me, and at the same time my phone buzzes. Looking at it, I realize it's a text message from Rusty.

_What are you doing right now?_

I hesitate to respond, before giving a simple reply.

_Resting, wbu?_

The phone goes quiet, and I sigh thankfully.

"You shouldn't have done that Miss Belle." I almost jump out of my skin when I notice Near is talking to me, though he isn't facing me at all.

"Done what? Help you?" He rolls over and looks up to me, though I know he's not very happy.

"Precisely, I am more capable at taking care of myself than you think. I am not a child."

At this I laugh, all of this, coming from Near, who Rester says has never made arrangements other than pertaining to a case, and even then it was only to command others to do it, is telling me he can manage himself. At this I smile down to him.

"Near, for a genius, you can be pretty dumb." I would've paid a million bucks to see the slightly wide eyed look he gave me just then. "I know you're not a child, and I know you're such an important person, but Near, I'm not doing all this because I think it's my job. Near, I'm doing this because you are my friend."

He stays quiet as I put down my phone on the nightstand and lay down beside him.

"I know you're not a kid, sorry if I keep treating you like you are, but you're so much more." I lean my forehead against his. "You're very important to me Near, and I suppose part of me keeps wanting you to stay you, stay young and sarcastic and sometimes annoying, because that's who you are, and I love it."

I sigh lightly as Near watches me smile at him.

"Miss Belle," He begins suddenly, getting my attention right away. "You are, without doubt, the strangest person I have ever met." His words snap something in me, and my face falls a little bit flat when they come out.

"Gee, thanks Near." I mutter, but my eyes widen a little when he pulls the covers over top us, and I remember this morning quite clearly. Then he slowly reaches out to me, ever so calculated, and grabs a strand of hair and behind to twirl it in his fingers.

"Nevertheless, I would be quite disappointed if you ever changed either, Ana."

I smile softly, and kiss his cheek. He looks like he's contemplating returning it as he ebbs closer, but something interrupts our bonding time.

My stupid phone rang, again. I try to ignore it and wrap my arms around Near, pulling him towards me, but another message comes through. After trying to ignore it for five minutes, Near gives me a looks that demands I answer it. Breaking from our haven, I reach for the blasted machinery, and find five messages from Rusty. Jeeze when did he get so clingy?

_Wanna hang out? _

_I've got tickets for a movie.  
><em>

_Maybe we could go to my place?  
><em>

_Where do you want to go?  
><em>

_Hey are you there?_

I sighed, before hitting reply, but what was I going to send? '_Oh yeah I'm in bed with another guy who I might have a thing for, y'know I might look like a pedophile too because he looks barely twelve but I swear he acts like he's ninety! Guess that means we're over! See ya!' _Hehehe ya-no. Not happening.

"You should go to him, he is your lover, isn't he?" Near says from the other side of me, and I probably shouldn't be surprised he knows it's Rusty, the guy knows everything! He can't see the texts though, so I literally shut the phone and throw it as far as I can away from us, and it lands over by the door. Then I turn to the nightstand again and grab some medicine for Near.

"He can wait, he's such a baby and I'm getting annoyed. Besides," I say as I turn to him with a wolfish grin. "Watching you be all defenseless is so much more fun."

And just like that, Near shut himself away again.

"Miss Belle, I would be much happier if you left. Both of us getting sick will actually result in greater conflict." He says in his flat androgynous tone again. I shake my head and make him swallow some pills he didn't seem willing to swallow until I glare. Then I lay back down and cuddle into him, making him uncomfortable on purpose.

"Nah, I'm staying here Mr. Fussy."

* * *

><p><em>In the end Near was right, once again. <em>

_I ended up getting sick again after Near sneezed on me multiple times, and he ended up getting better before me. _

_None of this would have happened if not for the efforts of Rester, who nursed us back to health afterwards. _

_I probably would've gotten better a bit faster, but I criticized Rester's cooking so much that he made me eat canned crap. I might need to cleanse my palate!_

_Anyway, I decided later on that I would be bringing Near with me to the reunion, because I had a feeling he needed to see what family really was without all the blood ties and relatives sentiments added on._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ending Theme<strong>__** -** "All Your Life" __** - The Band Perry**_

* * *

><p><em>Hey guys!<em>

_Yeah, it's been a while, and I'm sorry. I really got locked in the summer groove, what with horse shows, a new job, getting really sick, and Better! Okay enough complaining, I really was stuck on this one too! I didn't know where to spin this and all that!  
><em>

_Okay, so now that the foundations of Near and Ana have been set, I think the start of a plot twist should happen soon, any ideas guys? Eh? Eh?  
><em>

_Fanart anybody? I seriously want to know what you guys think! I am dying here! Tell me anything!_

**RATE AND REVIEW!**_  
><em>

_Cheers!  
><em>

_~Kiwi~chan~_


End file.
